The battle, the love and the story
by RGNPAML
Summary: Everyone loves romance... Am I right? After Fairy Tail winning the GMG, they are invited back to Ryuzetsu Land with the other guilds. Juvia encounters a handsome mystery man. On the other hand, major catastrophe happens to Gray. Will everything work out? Or will everyone deal with the new changes happening?
1. Chapter 1: The damage

The Battle, the Love and the Story  
 **Ello! Sorry, I started another story but didn't have the time to finish it. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy this story! There might be a twist. I'll try to keep up with new chapters!**

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. After the Grand Magic Games was over, the guilds that were in the Grand Magic Game were invited to Ryuuzetsu Land. Even though Fairy Tail had been there already they decided to go there again. All guilds were already there. Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus._  
 _Everyone around had split up to play or relax. Juvia had her eyes on Gray the whole time._  
 _"Gray-sama, can I join you?" asked Juvia eagerly._  
 _"Whatever," said Gray, though it seemed like he didn't care._  
 _Juvia was pleased and her heart pumped faster than usual. She huddled onto Gray's right arm. Gray looked down onto Juvia, she replied with a gentle smile. He didn't say anything and they both headed off._

 _Both of them headed towards an ice-cream stall, where they both would get ice-cream. As Juvia and Gray were walking, Juvia noticed a blonde handsome man from Sabertooth. It was Sting Eucliffe. Juvia noticed her heart pumping more than she could. Could it be? Juvia stared at him for a while, Sting noticed Juvia and he winked at her. She quickly looked away. Juvia stared to blush, her face turned hot pink, than usual._  
 _"Juvia are you alright" asked Gray politely._  
 _Juvia answered back. "Juvia is fine"_  
 _Gray bought ice-cream for Juvia and himself. As they were eating, Gray offered Juvia his hand to her, she slowly gave her hand to Gray and they began to hold hands._  
 _"Gray-sama, I want to tell you something I lov..."_  
 _Natsu and Sting had begun to fight destroyed most of the things, and then Erza and Kagura decided to test each other. Juvia got interrupted by them and couldn't tell Gray her feelings about him. Natsu and Sting both used Dragon Roar, they were both equal, Erza and Kagura had a sword fight and they were both also equal._  
 _"Top this up!" shouted Natsu to Sting._  
 _A ball of fire and light flew and headed towards Juvia. She stood still and it approached her fast._  
 _"JUVIA!" screamed Gray._  
 _Gray pushed Juvia aside; preventing her from getting hit thus hitting Gray's side._  
 _"Gray-sama, thank-" said Juvia as a slash hit Gray's body side, stopping her from saying anything._  
 _"GRAY-SAMA!" screamed Juvia then she quietly sobbed._  
 _She saw blood spilling from Gray's side. She was horrified._

 _"Someone help Gray-sama!" shouted Juvia as her sobs grew louder!_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected feelings

TBTLTS Chapter 2~! I hope you all like the story so far! If you have some suggestions please give me a review comment!  
If your wondering I ship NaLi! (Don't hate me!)

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail, Sting and Kagura were also there to apologize. Although Gray hasn't awakened most mages left and would come back the next day, Juvia and Sting were the last ones there. Juvia had cried since the accident had happened. She quietly said  
"Gray-sama...Juvia is here ...wake up please..." said Juvia as tears were running down her cheeks.  
Juvia walked outside and waited beside the door. Sting went up to her, as Juvia covered her face.  
"Juvia, everything is going alright," said Sting.  
"You don't understand Juvia! What happens if Gray-sama doesn't wake up! He won't be in Juvia's life anymore! Who will!?" said Juvia with an angry face as the tears quickly rolled down Juvia's cheeks.  
Sting stood closer to Juvia. He put his hands at the back of Juvia's shoulder.  
"What are you doing!?" said Juvia with a puzzled face.  
Sting put his finger on her lip and said shhhhhhhhhhh. Sting's lip touched Juvia's lip. They kissed. Juvia's eyes widened, and then closed. She stopped crying. Juvia pushed Sting away as she knew she broke her heart about Gray.  
"Juvia thinks Sting is handsome but Juvia cannot because of Gray," said Juvia to Sting. Sting pulled Juvia towards him and they continue. Juvia heard Gray and she released herself from Sting.  
"Gray-sama!" said Juvia happily.  
"Juvia...What are you doing here?" asked Gray.  
Juvia hugged Gray and he patted her on the head. Sting was jealous of Gray.  
"Oi! Sting you can head back" said Gray.  
Sting nodded. He left. Gray was ready to leave so he put his arm around Juvia's neck and walked back to the guild.  
"Gray-sama, would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Juvia.  
"Sure, where ever you want," said Gray.  
Juvia smiled at Gray. Both of them reached the guild and walked inside.  
"Welcome back Gray, I hope, I didn't cause that much damage to you," said Erza.  
"It's not bad as I thought it would be," said Gray.  
Juvia sat Gray down.  
"I'll be back but first I'm going to change dresses," said Juvia.  
Lucy and Mirajane headed over to where Gray was sitting. They sat and chat.  
"So, Gray you and Juvia? Am I right?" said Lucy.  
"Whaaaaat, were just friends!" said Gray.  
"Gray, we know you have feelings for her just tell her," said Mirajane.  
"Gray-sama, let's go!" said Juvia.  
Gray looked back at Lucy and Mirajane. Lucy and Mirajane replied with a gentle smile and a wave, and Juvia and Gray headed off.  
Juvia and Gray walked together holding hands to the restaurant. They both sat down at a table. As they both finished ordering, Juvia saw Sting at the restaurant, she quickly looked away. 

* * *

Cya! Until next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: The dedication

The Battle, the Love and the Story: Chapter 3

Sorry, that it's been a while since I updated. I havealot of homework to do, so yeah! This chapter may be short but I WILL UPDATE IT! Enjoy

* * *

Juvia and Gray walked together holding hands to the restaurant. They both sat down at a table. As they both finished ordering, Juvia saw Sting at the restaurant, she quickly looked away.  
"Juvia, what's wrong?" asked Gray.  
"Juvia will tell you later" said Juvia.  
As they finished eating, Gray got on one knee and said "Juvia Lockser, will you marry me?"  
Juvia was surprised but excited and she said "YES! I will marry Gray Fullbuster!" Everyone in the restaurant clapped and congratulated on Juvia and Gray. They both put their rings on each other.  
Meanwhile, Sting heard the clapping from outside the restaurant so he decided to take a peek. He saw Gray put a ring on Juvia's finger. Sting got really jealous that he went on a rage. Gray and Juvia left the restaurant and went back to the guild to tell everyone the good news. As they were walking back to the guild, they both discussed about some things.  
"Juvia, what did you need to tell me?" asked Gray.  
"Juvia saw Sting in the restaurant and he and I had some things happening between us. When you weren't awake, he started to kiss me" said Juvia.  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" shouted Gray.  
Gray wanted to go over to Sabertooth but Juvia hung onto Gray so he wouldn't go.  
"Gray-sama, forgot about Juvia and Sting. Juvia and Gray will tell the others now" said Juvia.  
Gray smiled. They held hands and walked together back to the guild. While they were walking, Gray felt pain on his back where he was hit. He collapsed on the ground.  
"Oh crap!" said Gray.  
"Gray-sama, take Juvia's hand" said Juvia.  
Gray held Juvia's hand and she helped her fiancé. They both arrived at the front of the guild. Lucy and Mirajane approached Gray once again, and quietly said "How was everything?" Gray replied back with a smile. Lucy and Mirajane were pleased to hear it. Gray and Juvia went up on the guild's stage and they said something.  
"Attention everybody. Juvia is about to say something. Gray and Juvia are getting married!" said Juvia happily. Everyone applauded.  
"So Gray, Juvia when is the wedding starting?" said Erza eagerly wanting to know.  
"Erza, you can be the wedding planner but you mustn't get ahead of yourself" said Gray. 


End file.
